He Has a Phobia
by Koya Park
Summary: Apa Tsukishima dan Kageyama yang harus menanggung murka Nishinoya? / "Hanya hari ini, karena aku tak dibayar untuk menjaga seorang ou-sama," - mind RnR?


Hari yang suram. Sesuram pikiran Nishinoya Yuu; entah kalau penebakan Tanaka memang benar, bad mood Nishinoya barangkali karena stok _gari-gari_ Sakanoshita yang menipis.

 _Lupakan._

Hampir seharian penuh sudah Nishinoya mengamuk seenak jidat. Daichi; yang empunya ditakuti malah dilempari pompa, sampai Asahi diancamnya tadi dengan _cutter._ Intinya, Nishinoya dengan fase bad mood bisa juga diartikan bencana.

" _Ah,_ bukannya Nishinoya- _san_ agak berlebihan, _Ou-sama?_ "

"Entah,"

"Tapi kau sepikiran kan, _Ou-sama?_ "

"Entah. Aku tak peduli,"

" _Heh…_ Apa semua orang sepertimu kosakatanya terbatas, ya—"

 ** _DUAGGGHHHHH!_**

Wah, servis _ace_ memang mengerikan.

 **"** ** _TSUKISHIMAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SIALAN!?"_**

"Kutukan memang ada ternyata,"

•

•

Kejadian enam menit yang lalu, servis Asahi menampar wajah _useless_ Tsukishima. Kata Kageyama, itu kutukan; karena dia masih menyebut Kageyama _ou-sama_ apalah itu di tengah latih tanding. Ingat, Tsukishima juga sempat diteriaki Nishinoya _'sialan'_ dengan apiknya.

Satu momen luar biasa yang menghentikan latih tanding sementara waktu. Sebut saja; karena hidung Tsukishima berdarah dan kulit dahinya yang intoleran dengan benturan.

Alasan sempurna sampai Tanaka menyeret Tsukishima ke arah _bench_ terdekat.

"Kau tak apa, Tsukki?"

"Diam, Yamaguchi."

"M-maaf…"

Awalnya hanya Yamaguchi yang mendekat, sampai semua pemain yang tersisa berkumpul dan memagari teritori Tsukishima dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

Ada Asahi yang menunduk dalam dan merapal kata _maaf,_ Daichi dan Sugawara yang memandangnya prihatin, Hinata dengan tatapan kosong, Ennoshita yang menyumpahi tawa sial Tanaka, Nishinoya yang seakan ingin menelannya dan—

"Apa-apaan senyum payahmu? Kau jelek, _ou-sama_ —"

"Aku bukan cermin, _Bakashima!_ "

"Namaku Tsukishima, keparat!"

" _Bakashima!_ "

"Tsukishima!"

" _Ahoshima!_ "

"Tsukishima Kei!"

"Sampah cerewet,"

"Tsuki— _Hah?_ Apa?"

"Sampah. Kau sampah. Sampah yang bermasalah. Sampah terburuk. Sampah—"

 ** _"_** ** _KALIAN BERDUA SAMPAH!"_**

Nishinoya yang berteriak; lagi. Menurut hitungan Tanaka hari itu, genap tiga puluh sembilan kali Nishinoya memaksakan pita suaranya.

 _"_ Kalau masih ingin berkelahi, gudang selalu terbuka. Sampai ada korban juga tak masalah,"

Baiklah, siapa saja tolong tangani _panic attack-_ nya Asahi.

"Tapi Nishinoya- _san,_ dia yang memulai—"

 **"** ** _KAGEYAMA! KU BILANG DIAM!"_**

Saat itu juga, Kageyama punya catatan mental untuk tak pernah mencari masalah dengan Nishinoya yang sedang bad mood.

"Sepayah apa coba, Daichi memasukkan manusia berisik seperti kalian,"

Daichi sesak dada. Sugawara hanya sanggup menarik napas pasrah.

"Intinya aku tak mau melihat Tsukishima dan Kageyama sampai mereka menyelesaikan urusan di gudang,"

"Nishinoya- _san,_ sudah ku bilang Tsukishima yang memulai—"

"Menjauh dari sini, Kageya—"

"Nishinoya- _san,_ tolong jangan mendramatisir masalah."

 _Savage kouhai, eh?  
_

Ada pepatah menabur garam di atas luka, Tsukishima sukses menaikkan tensi Nishinoya. Saat itu juga, entah kekuatan magis darimana, Nishinoya dengan sadisnya menarik Kageyama dan Tsukishima; melempar mereka ke gudang penyimpanan; membanting pintu dan mengunci dua kali.

 ** _CRACKKK!_**

 _"_ _Uwah!_ Noya- _san_ kenapa kau patahkan kunc—"

"Apa? Mau ku patahkan lehermu sekalian?"

Dan tepat saat itu, Tanaka menyesal kenapa dia harus mengenal Nishinoya Yuu.

* * *

 ** _He Has a Phobia_**

 ** _Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi_**

 _ **Warns: kayaknya OOC, typo bisa jadi, feeling kurang nyes /ya know? soalnya author cinta humor/, de-el-el**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dikunci dalam ruang 4×4.5 meter yang penuh barang, spasi yang tersisa hanya sekitar setengah dari luas. Percuma dengan tinggi ruang yang memadai kalau hanya ada satu ventilasi kecil yang hampir disegel sarang laba-laba.

Mungkin, satu atau dua jam makhluk malang yang terkunci dalam ruangan ini akan mati kekurangan oksigen nantinya.

Misal; Tsukishima dan Kageyama.

"Pengap,"

Tsukishima bergumam pelan dan mulai mengacak kasar rambutnya.

Duduk tepat sejengkal dari pintu, Tsukishima mengetukkan jarinya berulangkali ke arah pembatas kayu di depannya.

Dua puluh satu menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda Kageyama yang bersuara—

Untuk meminta maaf tentunya.

 _"_ _Ou-sama?"_

"…"

 _"_ _Ne, Ou-sama?"_

"…"

Dua kali menyebut gelar yang dilarang si empunya dan tanpa balasan, Tsukishima sedikit khawatir.

 _'_ _Jangan bilang dia mati,'_ begitu _inner_ Tsukishima membantah.

"Kenapa diam? — _Ah,_ aku tak akan memanggilmu _ou-sama._ Jadi, bagaimana Kageyama? Mana kata maafmu?"

Sedikit menyiram minyak, ekspektasi Tsukishima tak jauh dari Kageyama yang mengamuk dan barangkali menyumpahinya dengan segala macam kata terlarang yang Tsukishima tahu.

Dan setelah tiga detik menunggu, hanya oksigen sekitar yang membalas Tsukishima.

"Kageyama Tobio?"

"…"

 _'_ _Err_ — _mungkin dugaanku benar,'_

"Tobio—"

 ** _GYUTTT!_**

 _"_ _Tolong tetap di sini!"_

 _'_ _Tunggu. Maksud si bodoh ini apa?!'_

Satu lingkaran tangan dari belakang yang menahan Tsukishima untuk bergerak. Perasaan Tsukishima atau bahu kirinya memang mulai dibasahi likuid?

"Kau menangis?"

 _"_ _J-jangan…"_

"Jangan?"

 _"_ _Tsukishima a-aku takut,"_

* * *

 ** _[FLASHBACK]_**

Kageyama Tobio.

Semua akan mengecapnya sempurna; Lahir dari deret keluarga terkaya di Jepang, calon pewaris perusahaan besar, dan banyak hal lainnya.

 _'_ _Kalian tahu beratnya dibesarkan seorang pengusaha minuman keras dan kasino ternama seantero Jepang? Ku harap kalian tak pernah ingin merasakannya,'_

Bukan bualan kalau memang nama keluarga Kageyama adalah satu dari sekian banyak keluarga terpandang. Namun, ada masalah dalam didikan mental anak laki-laki keluarga ini; keras dan tanpa ampun.

Stereotip dari cara hidup keluarga; penjual minuman keras dan tempat menghamburkan uang percuma.

 _'_ _Satu kesalahan mengundang seratus hukuman,'_ begitulah yang selalu digumamkan di tiap generasinya.

Dari ingatan Tobio, kesalahan terbesar yang mungkin pernah dibuatnya hanya saat dia membiarkan dirinya dipukuli bocah berandalan. Lalu ayahnya menambah, _'Harga diri keluarga ini dipukuli tikus jalanan,'_

•

•

 ** _Kyoto, 16.30  
_**

Sore itu, Tobio yang baru tujuh tahun, menapakkan kakinya di tangga teratas menuju pintu utama _mansion_ keluarga. Sambil menahan nyeri di kepalanya yang berdarah dan hidung yang patah, Tobio memanggil ayahnya; berharap untuk dibukakan pintu.

Lima menit memanggil, sosok tegap yang dicari Tobio pun menunjukkan diri sepenuhnya di depan pintu dan menatapnya tajam; seolah menanyakan alasan Tobio pulang dengan wajah yang cukup cacat.

"Tadi ada anak berandalan yang mengganggu Tooru _-chan,_ jadi aku melawan mereka—"

"Sejauh?"

"Hanya sampai sebelum tongkat bisbolku dipatahkan. Ja-jadi…"

"Jadi?"

"I-itu… _A-ah…_ Intinya, aku tak suka kalau ada yang mengganggu Tooru- _chan,_ jadi karena tongkat bisbolku dirusak, terpaksa aku biarkan saja mereka menghajarku—"

"Kau dan sepupumu si Oikawa Tooru sama bodohnya. Apa gunanya kalian ada dalam rantai keluarga Kageyama, _hm?_ "

 _'_ _Gawat,'_

Mendengar nada suara ayahnya yang merendah, Tobio hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"M-maaf, a-ayah…"

"Satu kesalahan mengundang seratus hukuman. Kau salah karena membiarkan nama keluargamu dipukuli tikus jalanan, Tobio."

Tobio tahu nada suara itu. Nada yang terakhir kali didengar Tobio sebelum kakak tirinya; Kageyama Tsutomu dikunci sebulan dalam _basement_ dan keluar dengan kondisi traumatis berlebih.

"T-tapi aku tak suka Tooru- _chan_ diganggu orang lain—"

Tanpa mendengar cicitan yang masih bisa dilontarkan, mencengkram kuat rahang kecil Tobio, Kageyama- _san_ menyeret paksa Tobio yang terus meronta; tak kuat menahan sakit. Menuruni tangga batu gelap di bawah ruang pribadinya, Kageyama- _san_ melempar tubuh kecil yang diseretnya tepat di spasi paling ujung _basement;_ ruang gelap dan sempit 2×3 meter dengan pintu besi.

"Tempatmu disini sampai setahun kemudian."

"A-ayah tunggu—"

 ** _DRAKKK!_**

"Tak ada dalam kamus keluarga untuk mendengar omong kosong,"

•

•

Meringkuk sendirian, Tobio tahu tak ada yang mendengar tangis menyedihkannya.

 _"_ _Tapi ayah, aku takut…"_

* * *

 _"_ _Tsukishima a-aku takut,"_

Siapapun itu, kalau rival— ralat, orang yang sama sekali tak terdaftar dalam _list_ sosial milikmu, dikurung dalam satu kondisi canggung, dan secara terang-terangan mengekspos kelemahan yang dipunya; rasanya ingin dihujani jutaan kalimat sarkasme— tapi empunya pelaku tak ingin dianggap melecehkan.

Begitu prakiraan saraf di otak _salty_ Tsukishima.

Ayolah, seorang Kageyama— _ou-sama_ diktator dengan emosi labil tiba-tiba memeluk Tsukishima, menangis di bahunya tanpa izin, dan bilang dia takut—

Mau dibuang dimana kalimat _salty_ yang direncanakan Tsukishima?

 _'_ _Kei, orang tuamu tak pernah mengajari hal kurang ajar,' s_ emacam lontaran verbal negatif dalam kondisi tak mendukung.

"Aku tak tahu sebenarnya kau makhluk seperti apa; yang jelas, kau salah satu dari _claustro_ atau _nycto,_ ya?"

Bagus. Kalimat netral walaupun tujuan akhirnya kelewat frontal. Dari tingkah _'sok cengeng_ ' Kageyama, _(absolutely opini keparatnya Tsukishima)_ ada kaitan dengan fobia yang kambuh? Entah. Mau dijawab atau tidak, dengan cepat Tsukishima sendiri yang memutuskan.

"Lupakan. Yang pasti kau punya fobia, _eh?_ Kecenderungannya _claustrophobia;_ apa ada pengalaman traumatis?"

Sebelum sempat mengeluarkan notasi datarnya lagi, Kageyama yang menahan sesenggukan tangis bocah menjawab Tsukishima dengan setengah berbisik.

"Se-setahun, ayah mengunciku di _basement_ —"

"Bahkan kau masih memanggilnya ayah,"

Oh, Tsukishima mulai bisa menebak kelanjutan cerita.

"Kau membencinya, _ou-sama?_ " Kageyama merespon dengan gelengan di bahu Tsukishima. " _Ahahah..._ omong kosong kalau kau sebaik itu. Opini tiap orang pastinya beda—"

"— Sebelum itu, bisa lepaskan aku dan angkat kepalamu? Bahuku berat, _ou-sama._ "

Sampai melakukan kontak fisik yang mendukung fakta, si objek enggan mengubah predikat; mendecih, Tsukishima menarik napasnya berat dan terpaksa mengalah untuk berbalik.

Berhadapan.

Tentu saja tangan Kageyama masih anteng melingkari Tsukishima. Antisipasi, barangkali Tsukishima ingin berteleportasi ria.

"Kau tak sudi melepasku, _eh?_ "

"Ka-karena aku takut kau meninggalkanku sendiri kalau ada kesempatan,"

"Kurang lebih kau membutuhkanku, begitu?"

Walaupun lawan bicaranya tak bergeming, sepihak Tsukishima menganggap Kageyama mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

" _Wah,_ kau sanggup terus memelukku dengan posisi yang aneh ini?"

Notabene, saat berpelukan otomatis tak ada spasi percuma. Artinya, pihak yang melakukan sepakat untuk menempel macam perangko.

Apa Kageyama harus diajar cara mendekat?

 _Fact;_ sekedar melingkarkan tangan, Kageyama dengan _shock_ efek _claustro-_ nya masih sempat menjaga jarak aman 50cm lebih dari Tsukishima yang berhadapan.

Berbeda kalau yang dipeluknya bagian belakang Tsukishima.

"Kalau saja Nishinoya– _san_ tak mematahkan kunci, barangkali sejam ke depan kau dan aku sudah dibebaskan,"

Kageyama tahu dia tak salah dengar.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi Tanaka- _san_ usai diancam,"

Situasi yang dikira sedikit menenangkannya, secara spontan memancing kembali likuid iris _navy_ Kageyama. Ayolah, pengalaman dikunci dalam ruang sempit bukan sesuatu yang mau diingat seseorang.

" _Tsk,_ segampang itu kau menangis?"

Melepas pelan tangan Kageyama, Tsukishima memberanikan menutup jarak. Surai gelap didekap di depan dada; menyusul satu tangannya yang melingkar posesif di punggung _'cukup'_ rapuh Kageyama.

"Hanya hari ini, karena aku tak dibayar untuk menjaga seorang _ou-sama,_ "

 ** _[END]_**

* * *

 **A/N -** cerita selesai, author kekurangan confetti plus salam penutup yang unyu, dan ini _'_ _such a big mess, kamvret'_ /pundung di pojokan/ intinya, author masih butuh wejangan khusus buat fandom haikyuu. _loph you muach muach_ buat yang nekat baca (: mind RnR? _**(claustrophobia;** fobia ruang sempit, **nyctophobia;**_ _fobia ruang gelap **)**  
_

* * *

 ** _[OMAKE]_**

Dua jam usai tragedi kunci gudang yang patah.

 _Bersyukurlah wahai junior; karena kalian tahu rasanya punya senior baik hati macam Tanaka._

Antisipasi hal yang diluar tanggung jawab klub, Tanaka rela menghabiskan uang saku seminggu demi sekotak _gari-gari_ soda; yang disodorkan sepenuh hati ke Nishinoya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Ryuu!"

Tanaka menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

" _Ah,_ kalau begitu Noya- _san_ tak keberatan membuka pintu gudang— _kan?_ "

"Bukan gudangku, kok. Kalau mau, buka saja sana. Tapi kau mau mengambil kunci cadangannya di rumahku, Ryuu?"

 ** _"_** ** _HAHH?! AP_** ** _—"_**


End file.
